


Right Way, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Toby finally does it the right way. Third person POV





	Right Way, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Right Way**

**by:** "The Icon" Scott Czasak

**Character(s):** Toby/Andi  
**Pairing(s):** Toby/Andi  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this, if I did my name would be in the credits.  
**Summary:** Toby finally does it the right way. Third person POV  
**Spoiler:** Up to Red Haven's On Fire is up for grabs  
**Feedback:** It's my first attempt at fan fiction. I wanted to try a pairing that doesn't have many fics so I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give me. Also I didn't beta it, I never believed in that let someone else read your work then re-write it stuff in school and I still don't now. 

Wednesday February 12th 2003 11 AM 

"GINGER I NEED PIE" Toby yelled from his office 

"What do you need pie for it's still early in the State of the Union process and you have nothing that bad on your schedule today" Ginger retorted from his office door 

"I have something I am working on and before you ask no I'm not telling you what all I'm telling you is that I need pie" 

Ginger was surprised that he answered her question before she had the chance to ask it, she decided not to push the issue. "Fine what kind of pie do you want" 

Toby thought for a minute before answering "I'm going to need something different than normal, the nature of the thing I am working on demands a different type of pie, nothing with fruit but something sweet" 

Ginger's interest was peaked at this admission she never brought Toby any kind of pie that didn't have fruit, she wished she had pushed the issue of what he was working on but it was too late. "Ok, I know of this shop that has an excellent chocolate mousse pie with cream on top and chocolate shavings." 

Toby considered this and decided. "That sounds perfect, for this I think I will need something sweet, it will be good inspiration. Go get it, you know what to do to pay for it." 

"Of course I've charged pie for you so many times I think I could recite your Visa number by heart." Ginger replied semi-sarcastically. 

"Whatever just get my pie, I need inspiration" Toby replied with a snort. 

"Very well I'll be back in about a half an hour" 

"Fine, go" 

As Ginger walked out of the West Wing she knew that she would have to figure out what was going on with Toby, she hoped the West Wing Gossip Circle knew. 

3 PM that afternoon 

"Toby why are the interns talking about chocolate pie and not the language on the State Of The Union I asked them to work on" Will Bailey asked in his normal quiet way. 

"Oh damn it, Ginger must have got curious as to why I got a pie that was different from normal" 

"Ok Toby one day you have to explain this whole pie thing to me, I know my Rice Krispie Treat thing was unusual and everyone thought I was weird, except that Ainsley woman, when she saw that I brought her food I swear I thought she was going to jump me." 

"First off you will understand the importance of pie soon. Secondly, you gave Ainsley Hayes food? Are you crazy, now she will be hounding you for food all the time, that woman has a bottomless pit for a stomach, didn't Sam warn you about her." 

"No he didn't warn me about anything, except he said never ever touch your stress balls, at least I understand that one now, in any case back to the interns and the pie, why did you send Ginger to get pie, from what I've observed you only get pie when you are working on a big speech and we are only at the beginning of the State of the Union not to pie-level at all." 

"And you said you didn't understand the importance of pie and no I'm not working on the State of the Union I'm working on something of a more personal nature but I need inspiration and I needed a different type of pie, fruit pies are for politics, I needed something completely away from politics for this one Will." 

"Ok well I'm going to go back to the interns and get them back to work, and you'll notice I'm not going to pry into what your working on, I don't think I'm to that level of trust yet with you." 

"Well to be honest I think you are up to that level but I thank you for not prying because I wouldn't tell the President what I'm working on, unless he made an XO or something." 

"XO?? He's going to make you the Executive Officer of a ship?" 

"No an Executive Order" 

"Oh alright I'm going to work, good luck on your thing." 

"Yeah thanks." 

Will then exits the door and as soon as the door is closed Ginger and all 4 of his interns were all over him. 

"Well, what did you get out of him Will." 

"Ok don't all of you work for me? Why are you ambushing me and not working." 

"Because the whole West Wing wants to know whats going on with Toby." 

"The whole West Wing????" 

"Yes" Ginger replied "As soon as I put the thing into gossip the whole West Wing knew, I've heard the President asked Leo what was going on." 

"Ok this is still the place where we run the only remaining superpower right, I haven't gone back in time to high school?" 

"Will, your new so I'll refrain from hitting you and just ask again, what is up with Toby and the pie." 

"Fine fine, all he told me is that it was personal and he needed a non-fruit pie because he said fruit is for politics and he needed something non-political for this. I didn't pry because I didn't want to get him annoyed with me so soon after giving me my job." 

"Oh my god I just thought of something hold on let me get his schedule" Ginger said as she walked quickly to her desk and back, "Ok he has a meeting tonight with Congresswoman Miller regarding something with The Great Lakes and then he has a dinner date with Congresswoman Wyatt at 1789 Restaurant at 8. I have a feeling he's planning something with Andi." 

"Ok well now that you have a theory and since you 4 heard it I think we can get back to that thing the Constitution says we have to do from time to time we are already a month later than normal due to inauguration." 

"Alright Will we will get back to work." said one of the Laurens 

"When did you stop calling me Mr. Bailey by the way." 

"When Toby said to." 

"Oh alright ok well back to work." Will said with a hint of disappointment. 

7:30 PM that evening 

"Congresswoman Miller I've never heard more information on Lake St. Clair and why it should be designated a Great Lake and to be honest I hope I never will again, I will relay your position to the Chief of Staff and if he feels that it is necessary he will meet with you to discuss this further, I hate to be rude but I have a dinner meeting with my ex-wife and I'd like to get out of here without my assistant stopping me to tell me some disaster has occurred." 

"Of course Mr. Zeigler, actually Congresswoman Wyatt told me not to keep you late." 

"Oh alright" Toby's mind started to wander. Why did Andi tell Congresswoman Miller to not keep him, he thought. She couldn't possibly know what he was planning could she, he began to worry, he thought he let a little too much slip with Will earlier but he was new he didn't know how to gossip yet did he. Toby decided to put it out of his mind, even if she had a hint she had no idea what he was planning for tonight. 

"GINGER" 

"Yes Toby." 

"You and Bonnie can go home as soon as Will is done with you, so can the Laurens and, and, and.... whats the other one's name?" 

"Cassie is her name Toby, you should know it by now I mean they are all the staff you have at the moment." 

"If I get to know their names too quickly they might think I like them or something." 

"Fine whatever you better get going you don't want to keep Andi waiting, I mean this is something special tonight isn't it." Ginger had decided to give it one last shot and getting confirmation of her theory. 

"Ginger look at me, what does my face tell you right now." Toby glared at her and Ginger immediately knew what it meant shut up and let him go. 

"Alright alright but you better tell me eventually what is going on, the Gossip Circle has a right to know." As soon as she said that she knew he wouldn't like that she tried to find out what was going on, she braced herself for the explosion that was about to happen. 

"They will know soon enough, goodnight Ginger." 

"Goodnight..." Ginger was shocked, he didn't even raise his voice, she knew he didn't want to get mad, in her own mind that was all the confirmation that she needed. 

That night 1789 Restaurant in a private corner. 

"Ok Toby spill it." Andi asked in her best demanding voice, it probably didn't help that the twins kept her from getting into prime glaring position. 

"Spill what Andrea." I'm not ready yet, dessert isn't here yet, Toby thought. 

"Well I know something is going on, I was out today and I ran into Ginger coming from a pie shop and when she told me what kind of pie she had I knew something was up, you have never, ever had a non-fruit pie when your working. So I know something is going on with you now spill it." 

"Is that why you told Congresswoman Miller to get out of my office early tonight Andrea?" 

"Yes I wanted to know what was going on as soon as possible and I didn't want her keeping you late trying to convince you to get the White House to support making Lake St. Clair a Great Lake." 

"How did you know that was what my meeting was about?" 

"Well that and keeping Selfridge Air National Guard Base open have been her 2 big issues since getting here and since I knew she would go to Josh or Leo directly with a military thing I assumed it was the lake thing." 

"Well it was and I would have kicked her out anyway, I didn't want to be late for this." 

"Alright your here what is it Toby." 

"You'll find out in a minute I just need dessert to get here first." 

"Why?" 

"If I told you it wouldn't be right." 

"Fine" Andi then turned her head towards the nearest waiter and yelled "WE WANT DESSERT NOW!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Andrea, you didn't need to yell, your as bad as Josh." 

"I'm pregnant with twins blame it on hormones." 

"Ok I get it, our desserts coming then you will know whats going on." Am I sure I want to do this after that, yeah I do, Toby thought to himself. 

A waiter appeared with a covered dish and said "Mr. Zeigler, Congresswoman Wyatt here is the dessert you pre-ordered just as you specified." 

Andi's curiosity was peaked and she verbalized it "What do you mean pre-ordered I didn't pre-order anything, Toby what the hell is going on?" 

"Thank you for the dessert and could you now do the other thing I asked for." Toby said to the waiter. 

"Yes sir." With that the waiter walked a few tables down and pulled out the temporary wall that made the small area around the table blocked off from the rest of the restaurant. Toby wanted privacy for this moment. 

"Toby if you don't answer me in 5 seconds you are going to be in so much pain it's going to make that bone you broke when you were a kid feel like stubbing a toe." 

"Andrea lift up the cover on the dish and then look at me." 

"Alright." She hesitantly lifted up the cover and discovered a piece of apple pie with a ring on the top of it. 

"Toby...where did you go." She then looked down in front of her to find the White House Director Of Communications and a man with the reputation of being surly and cold in a position she'd seen him in once before, on bended knee in front of her. 

"Andrea I've made this request before and you said yes and I proceeded to screw it up, I made it some other times in stupid ways and you told me exactly where to put it. I am now kneeling before you asking the way I should have asked before, Andrea Wyatt will you marry me again, not because your carrying my children, not because it's a politically good thing to do, not because of any other reason then I realized that these past 4 years without you have been miserable and I know that I made major mistakes the first time around and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." 

Andi could feel the tears in her eyes but she didn't want to melt as he wanted her to, of course this is what she wanted but she had to put up a little but of a fight so she found the right words to both say yes to him and to show him that she could survive him being the most romantic he had ever been in his entire life. "Was that so damn hard Toby, that's all that I wanted, not 'Fill out this marriage licence and joint checking account', all I wanted was for you to show me what was in your heart and now that you have I'd like to say Yes Toby I would love to marry you again, that is if your serious about making it work this time because I can't go through the pain you put me through last time." 

"Andrea I've never been more serious in my life, I let politics rule my life and I lost the best thing in my life, I realize now that as much as I love politics and speechwriting you are more important to me than anything else and you and my family will always be my top priority from now on." 

"Well then I guess we're engaged, again." 

"The only difference this time is the last time." 

"For some reason I think your right Toby, now come on lets eat this pie you got me." 

"No that chocolate thing Ginger brought me was enough for today. I need pie when things aren't going right. Nothing has ever been more right then this moment." 

"Toby when did you become so much of a romantic." 

"Well I figured it was going to take a lot to get you to agree to marry me so I brought out everything romantic I have in me, just don't tell anyone if anyone found out I was this romantic my reputation would be destroyed." 

"I won't tell a soul now get up and sit down, I'm going to eat this pie and then were going to go home and celebrate, well celebrate as much as our children will let us." 

"I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do Andi." 

When the pie was gone and the evening was over they did go home and began what was to be the rest of their lives, but Toby knew he had one more thing to do. 

Thursday February 13th 2003 9 AM 

"GINGER GET IN HERE" Toby yelled in his best Josh-like yell. 

"Yes Toby." Ginger said while hoping he was about to tell her what was going on yesterday. 

"I guess you want to know what's going on yesterday huh." 

"You read my mind." 

"Well before I tell you what did you think was going on." 

"To be honest I thought you were going to ask Andi to move in with you after she had the twins." 

"Close, but no cigar Ginger, go tell the Gossip Circle that the pie yesterday was to help me write what I was going to say to Andi when I proposed to her last night, and before you ask I said it perfectly and she said yes to me. Now go, gossip and be back here at 10 because we have a State of the Union meeting at 10:30 and I'll need you." 

"Oh Toby I'm so happy for you and I'm sure the rest of the staff will be to." 

"Yes well with how fast the gossip works around here I'll have Bonnie, Margaret, the Laurens, Cassie, Donna, and the other gossips in here within 15 minutes to congratulate me, then Josh, and Will in 30 minutes and Leo and the President by 9:45." 

"Oh you know your looking forward to each and every person and you know it." 

"If you repeat this I will deny it but yes, yes I am, now go." 

"Yes Toby and congratulations." 

With that Ginger went to the waiting group of assistants and interns and they all squealed when they heard the news and things proceeded as Toby had said with Josh and Will giving him hearty handshakes and big smiles, but refraining from hugging him, and then when Leo called Toby to the Oval Office he received a handshake and a congratulations from Charlie before he went in to the Oval and Leo and The President congratulated him as well when he went in. He knew what was coming and the whole day all he could think about was not the State of the Union that needed to be written, or anything political at all. All he could think about was getting home to his soon-to-be wife and soon-to-be children and in that moment he knew his life really was changed forever and for the first time in as long as he could remember he was truly happy. 


End file.
